Two hot chocolates and a white rose
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: She looked at the drenched man smirking in front of her and noticed that his also drenched hair was almost falling out of its usual ponytail made him look absolutely breath taking but then she snapped out of it and remembered she was mad at him :Shikahina


**First shikahina. Well, at least first written one****.**

**I should be giving attention to my other fics but my friend wrote something that gave me inspiration. Sorry for the people who have me on their alert list mainly because of my sasuhina fics. But shikahina is so cute **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing related to it. **

_**Two hot chocolates and a white rose**_

_Rainy Saturday, ten thirty a.m. _

She sat with her legs crossed in a comfortable chair that was located on the table next to the large window. She looked outside at the people walking hurriedly to try to get out of the rain or simply because they were late for something. She sighed and returned her attention to the steaming coffee in front of her. It was her second cup of coffee and she had already filled it with four full spoons of sugar; her cousin Neji would probably eye the thing in distaste since it was so filled with sugar that it wasn't even that black anymore. Generally she didn't like her coffee with sugar; she liked it strong and a little bitter but right now she was feeling the need of something sweet.

She tore her attention away from her overly sweet coffee and looked around the coffee shop she knew all too well. She used to work here in her college years without her father knowing; he would never approve of her working in a place such as this, he wanted her to study hard to be able to become the head of the family company. But her grades were already perfect without her even studying that much so she went against his will and got a job anyway. Her grades stayed perfect even with her working and she would never have to quit if her father hadn't found out about it last year. Apparently he had become concerned with safety and hired someone to follow her around. Even though she had to listen to her father scold her she didn't regret the time she spent here. It had been hard at first with her being overly shy but time and a particular person had changed that.

She sighed for what it seemed like the hundredth time while fidgeting with her midnight blue hair and directing her pearly eyes once again to the window. He was almost an hour late and she started to feel nervous and wondered what happened to him.

"_He's probably still sleeping or maybe his mother is scolding him again for no reason like he always says. Or maybe he just forgot…" _ She thought sadly and tried to resist the urge to poke her fingers; a habit it took her way to long to overcome.

She tried to calm herself and began thinking of how things turned out the way they were. She had met him on her first week at the job; he always came to the shop in their slowest hour of the day and he always looked like he had just woken up. She liked to wonder why the customers needed caffeine to go through the day but in Shikamaru's case she didn't have to think much; he always seemed like he had just woken up and would fall asleep again in any minute.

She never really paid much attention to him and she was sure he never even looked at her twice too; but the time he came to the shop it was practically empty and it was the most boring time of the day. So when he approached her while she was looking at the boring street and asked her if she wouldn't mind keeping him company she didn't hesitate… much. And that was the beginning of every thing. It was uncomfortable at first; she wasn't much of a talker and he seemed like he thought talking was exhausting but he had made an effort to talk to her in particular. They realized that even if they didn't know each other they had many common friends and that made things a lot easier; soon enough they were talking and laughing like they knew each other for a long time. She began the wait impatiently for the time he would show up at the shop and after he left she would always ponder on the effect he had on her; nothing she talked about seemed to bother or bore him and that was surprising because before she got to know him she was absolutely sure almost everything was considered boring to him. She questioned him once about that.

"Because you're not troublesome" That was his answer and knowing him well enough to get the meaning she blushed at his statement.

They saw each other every day even when she wasn't working. Their friends reacted different ways; some where surprised but happy for them; like Ino, Sakura and Choji. Others just didn't think much of it and that made her glad, she never liked being the center of attention. Neji, Kiba and Sasuke where the ones that gave them trouble. She knew that Neji and Kiba were acting out of pure over protectiveness but she didn't understand why Sasuke reacted the way he did; he avoided her for a long time and when he finally did talk to her again normally he always glared at Shikamaru when he was with her. She wondered why he acted like that out loud to Shikamaru once and he looked at her skeptically and called her oblivious. Until this day she didn't understand why.

She shook her head and stopped herself about thinking of the past and remembered where she was. The rain had tinned considerably and she decided to leave; how stupid to actually think Shikamaru would wake up early on a rainy day like this.

"_He could at least have called me." _ She thought looking at her cell phone while getting up and rummaging her purse to pay her coffee.

"Son of a bitch" A familiar voice said from behind her making her swirl around and almost knock her empty cup on the ground. She looked at the drenched man smirking in front of her and for a second noticed that his also drenched hair was almost falling out of its usual ponytail made him look absolutely breath taking but then she snapped out of it and remembered she was kind of mad at him. "That's what you would probably be thinking if you weren't so polite right?"

"Probably" She said sitting down again and watching him sit down in front of her.

"You have every right to be mad at me and I won't be upset if you leave after I've explained myself." He said looking at her apologetically; she just kept silent in a sign for him to continue "I'm not going to lie to you, I was already kind of late when I got out of my house but what really made me lost lots of time was an old lady that started hitting me with an umbrella when she saw me stealing this from someone's garden." And when he finished saying that he pulled a white rose seemingly out of nowhere.

"Tha…that…Shik-shikama…" She was speechless and she could fell her eyes beginning to water. The rose was beautiful and that was one of the nicest thing any one had ever done for her.

"The owner of the garden probably won't be too happy; it must have taken really hard work to make this flower survive in this weather. And I know is not red like girls usually prefer but it made me think of you so I…" She stopped him by putting her fingers on top of his lips and with her other hand she took the rose from him smiling shyly at him and with a tear rolling on her cheek. He took her hand away from his lips on one of his and leaned forward so he could kiss the tear on her cheek making her blush prettily.

"Tha-thank you." She said looking down at their intertwined hands and noticing how cold his was; he must be freezing on those drenched clothes.

"So you liked it?"

"No. I loved it" She said looking up at his face and seeing him smile at her.

"Good. So you won't leave me for being late then?" He said making his smile into a smirk.

"Like any girl would be able to be mad after this." She mumbled while looking once again at the rose that was on the hand that wasn't being held by Shikamaru. She heard him chuckle and she smiled in return.

"Excuse me; can I help you with something?" A waitress that had walked to them said while she looked at Shikamaru in distaste; she was probably the one who would have to clean the water his clothes were dripping on the floor later.

"Two hot chocolates please." He said immediately and the waitress rapidly left muttering something about rain and people without umbrellas.

While sipping her hot chocolate, getting the warmth and satisfying sensation that her sugar filled coffee hadn't given her, and still holding Shikamaru's hand Hinata thought that she should quit drinking coffee and star to drink more hot chocolate so that she would always think of Shikamaru and the day she got her perfect white rose.

* * *

**I don't really like this last paragraph that much but overall I really liked it. Which is rare because I generally think what I write is not all that good.**

**I hope that the people that read this like it and that you tell me so.**

**I can take criticism too; just don't flame the pairing ok? **


End file.
